In Your Head
by Hearts4Black
Summary: Namine got herself stuck in a situation now. [Oneshot][MarluxiaxNamine][Lemon]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, if I did Marluxia would not have died!**

**In Your Head**

"Are you comfortable?" He asked lips curving in a upward sneer.

Namine was never at ease when he was here but out of fear and timidness she nodded avoiding his eyes. Namine had remembered everything about him, from his face to his build. Blue eyes, silkly hair, and that ever present sneer he seemed to save just for her.

She tried to draw him once but her tears had stained the page and blurred the colors ruining a forbidden masterpiece. She turned her attention back to her current sketch and back to her painful task of reshaping the memories of a friend she never had. In the distance she heard his boots squeak aganist the marble floor, he was pacing again, he did that often. Sometimes he paced softly from wall to wall and of late he had taken to pacing frantically, muttering curses and stealing looks at her. Today was no different.

She pretended not to notice, pretended that the way he looked at her didn't bother her.

"Soon he will be here." Marluxia's voice was soft and unstable.

"Sora, yes I know." Namine answered as timid and polite as she could.

Pace...Pace...Pace.

A minute passed by followed by another and he seemed to grow more agitated even his eyes seemed clouded over with something unreconized by Namine. She looked over to her collection of crayons and frowned, what color could ever demonstrate Sora's eyes? There was a crushing blow and Namine felt herself falling only to be gently guided to the floor.

Her eyes widened in fear and sick surprise as she felt Marluxia on top of her she opened her mouth to scream but was stoped by a forceful and desperate kiss. She squirmed aganist him but his legs gripped tighter aganist her hips. Her hands found their way to his chest trying with all her might to push him off, his skin twitched at her touch and Namine found the trick hopeless for he was too strong.

His lips found her neck and he bit hard enough to break the skin and set her blood flowing, he licked every fallen drop up moaning softly as she gasped in pain.

"Please! Stop! Please," Namine begged as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"No." Was his effortless response.

With skilled hands his fingers grasped at her dress pulling it over her head, Namine was powerless to comply as the hysteria began to set in while she choked on her tears. In seconds Namine was naked, pure white skin blending in almost perfectly with the cold marble room. His eyes wandered over the form of her body and an animal like growl escaped his lips causing Namine to sob with embarassment. He began to undress himself, cloak gone, shirt, pants, and everything else last.

As his hands reached for her legs she kicked out wildly, screaming the names of the other organization members hoping someone, anyone would come running.

His hands gripped her ankles and with surprising force he forced her legs open, "No one can hear you."

Namine wailed as her voice broke and died down soflty, "No, no, no."

In the end Namine decided to never let him have the pleasure of seeing her like this, she may not be able to fight him but she could make this the worst fuck he'd ever experince. He pushed into her watching her face the whole time, Namine's lip quivered with the pain and she locked gazes – his was full of lust and hers was full of hatred.

Heat was growing between her legs, heat and pain. His throbbing member thrust into her slowly at first but growing faster, spasms of pleasure ran up from her core to her spine and Namine bite her tongue to keep from moaning. His thrusts became desperate as he attempted to get a reaction from her, Namine felt something rip away from her and it burned, she gasped letting a tear fall to her cheek.

He bent down and kissed the tear away, "I don't know what you're problem is. You should be enjoying this, I am."

Namine's chest shook with supressed sobs, the pain and pleasure was unbearable. His nails ran aganist her back making her flesh burn and bleed, she bit at her tongue tasting blood and allowing it to slide to the back of her throat – praying the whole time that it would choke her into death.

----

The little girl sat huddled into his chest, her face tearstained and eyes glazed over. Marluxia was fast asleep and held her in a tight embrace, his body rising and falling as he breathed. And yet she still couldn't shake away the fear and pain that still gripped her. The only she had left to give, her innocence was gone...taken...stolen.

_I love him...I hate him._

Namine repeated those words in her head over and over until they eventually lulled her into sleep.

-END-

Its weird...I really like this pairing but just for the wrong reasons. I made this fic cuz the plot bunnies said so! Reviews welcomed


End file.
